Welcome to the Farm!
About This roleplay is about life on the farm, whether you are one of the animals, or one of the farmers! Roles Farmers are EXTREMELY important, as they are essential for every animal. Without them, all the animals won't be cared for and they'd all die! Farmers feed the animals, keep them sheltered, protect them from predators, give the animals water, and if the farmer wants to, they can also slaughter some animals. The animals get to relax, socialize, eat, drink, and sleep. What a relaxing life! But, the animals could be in danger, as there could be some predators like wolves and coyotes, even foxes lurking around, trying to snatch a chicken, a baby, wolves could even attack the adults! And if the farmer chooses to, they could slaughter the animals, though it must be done humanely or else the farmer will lose their farm. There is one more role, too. The helping pet! The helping pets will not be slaughtered, and will get to help the human herd the animals and also guard them if they are a dog, and if they are a cat, they will keep mice out of the barn! Not only that, but they can also spend lots of time with the farmer, playing lots of fun games with them! Farms There will not only be one farm, but multiple farms! Any member of the roleplay can choose to create their own farm, name the farm, and specify what animals they can take! Members Farm Animals Bawky (Alfaso) (Chicken) (Female) (Yellow feathers, dark brown eyes) (1 week and 5 days old) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) Winter (Soukayna7) (Horse) (Female) (White coat, white mane and tail, dark brown eyes, but not dark enough that it appears black) (Age) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Vanilla (Tokidoki1111) (Horse) (Female) (Cream coat with pastel blue eyes, white mane and tail, wears a pink blanket on her back) (9 years old) (Intact) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) (She comes from another farm far far away which treated their animals with lots of respect. There she gave birth to a sick foal. The foal was very very ill and weak. There was no hope for the foal, and unfortunately they died soon after being born. This made Vanilla very sad and heartbroken. 10 days after the death of her foal, she was sold to the Happy Sunshine Farm, where she is still grieving but feels better after growing close with Oreo, a stallion who recently arrived at the farm after her.) Name (Catzillachan) (Sheep) (Gender) (Looks) (Age) (Whether or not is sterilized) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Socks (Junethecroc9201) (Pig) (Male) (Tan with reddish brown ears, dark brown eyes. Wears a dark red scarf.) (5 years old) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) Oreo (Tokidoki1111) (Clydesdale Horse) (Male) (Black and white coat with dark brown eyes, wears a purple blanket on his back) (9 years old) (Intact) (He was sold from another farm to the Happy Sunshine Farm. After arriving, he grew quite close to one of the mares at the farm, Vanilla.) Ellie (AJplaywild91) (Clydesdale Horse) (Female, spayed) (Dark gray and white coat with white mane and tail, dark brown eyes. Her back right leg was amputated when she was 7 years old after it severely broke.) (7 years old) (Shy around new people, but is very sweet to those that she know.) (Happy Sunshine Farm) Star (Kittenpie34) (Friesian Horse) (Female, spayed) (Dark gray coat with white spots, black mane and tail, pastel blue eyes) (4 years and 6 months old) (Happy Sunshine Farm) (Has been at the Happy Sunshine Farm ever since she was a foal.) Cherokee (Cherokeedreams) (Horse) (Female, spayed) (Black and white paint horse with dark brown eyes still light enough you can tell they're brown) (13 years old) (Happy Sunshine Farm) Helper Pets Flora (Glamorous108) (Jack Russell Dog) (Female, intact) (White with tan and reddish brown markings, dark brown eyes) (2 months and 2 days old) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) Little Bell (Tokidoki1111) (Cat) (Female) (Black fur and light blue eyes, though her eyes are currently closed.) (6 days old) (Intact) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) (She was born feral, found by Gabriella, Heart, Wolfie and Vanilla while they were grieving the loss of Bit. They decided to leave her outside, but in a cage trap with two blankets, one over and one under her to keep her warm. They also left two pet bowls, one filled with cat food and the other with water in the cage, for the mom if she comes inside the cage. Next morning, no mother had entered, so they took Little Bell in as one of their own, and are currently feeding her kitten formula every day to make sure she grows up big and strong.) Holly (Midlandia) (Siberian Husky Dog) (Female, spayed) (Mostly white fur with dark gray patches, a piebald husky with dark brown eyes, wears a red collar with a jingle bell on it.) (1 year old) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) (Guard dog in training) (Needs weekly brushing, 7 days until next brushing. Should be let outside every day to run around and get some exercise.) Farmers Gabriella (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Reddish brown skin with dark brown long curly hair, dark brown eyes) (33 years old. Her birthday is on January 1st.) (Farm: Happy Sunshine Farm) (Daughter: Heart) Other Barn-Inhabiting Creatures None Predators None Farms Happy Sunshine Farm Accepts all animals except horses over the age of 7 months and male pigs. They are especially looking for chickens and a foal right now. (Horses: 5/6) (Farmers: 3/3) Farmers: Gabriella Farm Animals: Bawky, Vanilla, Socks, Oreo, Ellie, Cherokee Helper Pets: Little Bell, Holly, Flora Species Info Farmers Human (Can breed at any time, GP lasts 8 months, LS is 1) (Eats everything edible) (Social) (Lifespan lasts 79-120 years) Farm Animals Cattle (BS is Summer, GP lasts 9 months, LS is 1) (Eats plants, hay, and grains) (Social) (Lifespan lasts 15-20 years) (Females who have given birth to at least one calf are called cows, females who have yet to give birth are called heifers, intact males are called bulls, neutered males are called steers.) Pig (Can breed at any time, GP lasts 3 months, LS is 10-12) (Eats everything edible) (Social) (The older the pig, the higher the risk of complications after being sterilized. One of the main risks is the sedation, pigs do not do very well sedated and may die after being sedated.) (Lifespan lasts 10-15 years) (Weaned at 3 weeks old.) (Hooves must be trimmed whenever they get too long. Newborn piglets should also have their teeth trimmed, however once they are weaned or in the weaning process you should not trim the teeth. Tusks should not be trimmed unless they are causing pain and/or discomfort to the pig. The pig should be given anesthetics before a tooth or tusk trim so that it will not be a painful experience. Pig teeth should also be brushed. Vulnerable to sunburns. Make sure your pig has mud to roll around in, as that really helps them cool off, and can even be used as a sunscreen for your pig! Pink pigs are especially vulnerable to sunburns. From birth, pigs can see and hear.) Goat (BS is Spring and Summer, GP lasts 5 months, LS is 1-2, lifespan lasts 15-18 years, ready to breed at 1 year old.) (Eats plants, hay, fruit, vegetables, and seeds) (Social) (They should be bathed and brushed often, and their hooves should be trimmed once a month.) (Kids can be disbudded to irreversibly prevent the growth of horns, however this will make it more difficult for the goat to regulate their temperature, and will also make it more difficult to fend off predators as horns are one of goats' main defenses. If you have chosen to disbud your goats, it's recommended to disbud them at 1 week old, no less. If possible, give them a big rock to climb on. Seesaws are also an excellent choice, as they enjoy playing on those! Make sure to deworm the goats monthly, kids should have their first deworming at 6-8 weeks old. Goats should also have a yearly shot of selenium and vitamin E.) Chicken (Can breed at any time, incubation period lasts 21 days, hen lays whatever amount of eggs she wants) (Eats vegetables, fruit, plants, grains, seeds, and bugs) (Social) Sheep (Can breed at any time, GP lasts 5 months, LS is 1, lambs are weaned at the age of 2 months, ready to breed at the age of 7 months to 1 year and 6 months.) (Eats grass and plants) (Social) Horse (BS is Spring and Summer, GP is 12 months, LS is 1-2) (Eats grass, hay, oats, and pellets made just for horses. Grass is very necessary, fruit and veggies like apples, carrots etc are good occasional treats.) (Social) (Lifespan lasts 25-30 years) (Can breed at 1 year old) (Their coat, mane and tail need to be brushed daily. Use a hoof pick to pick out any dirt and other muck in the horse's hooves. Hooves will also need to be trimmed every now and then.) (Putting horseshoes on your horse's hooves is optional and may not be needed for some horses. For the horses that do need it, the horseshoes help their hooves not get damaged. Riding your horse is also optional, though you should still make sure they get some time outside every day.) Llama (BS is Autumn, Winter, and Spring. GP is 11 months, LS is 1) (Eats plants) (Social) Turkey (Breeding season is Spring. Incubation period lasts 3 weeks, they lay 10-14 eggs per clutch.) (Eats plants, bugs, fruit, nuts, and grains.) (Social) (Polygamous) Goose (Breeding season is Spring, incubation period lasts 4 weeks, they lay 5-6 eggs per clutch.) (Eats plants and grains.) (Social) (Monogamous, both parents care for their young and are extremely affectionate to each other and their young. The pair will stay together for life.) Duck (Can breed at any time, but they mostly breed during the months February to June. Incubation period depends on the exact species of duck. Whatever amount of eggs they lay per clutch depends on the exact species of duck.) (Diet depends on the exact species of duck, but can contain aquatic plants, bugs, and fish.) (Social) (Monogamous with temporary relationships, the pair will usually split after a year.) Helping Pets Cats: BS: Summer, GP: 2 months, LS: 3-5, finish puberty at 5 months old, but don't usually have kits until 1 year and 6 months old. Lifespan lasts 15 years. Females will sing to attract males. Domestic Dogs Predators Note that when it says hunts everything it means it hunts every single animal NOT INCLUDING other predators. Red Fox (BS is Winter, GP is 2 months, LS is 4-6) (Eats fruit, veggies, and meat.) (Social) (Monogamous, the pair stay together for life.) (Hunts chickens, turkeys, geese, ducks, and goat kids, though they usually don't go after adult goats.) Gray Wolf Coyote (Breeding season is during winter and spring, gestation period lasts 2 months, litter size is 5-9, ready to breed at 1 year old, lifespan lasts 16 years.) (Social) (Monogamous, the pair stay together for life.) (Hunts chickens, turkeys, geese, ducks, goats, sheep, llamas, cattle calves, and horse foals.) Puma (Can breed at any time, mostly summer, gestation period lasts 3 months, litter size is 1-6, ready to breed at 2 years old. Lifespan lasts 20-21 years. Females will scream for mates.) (Solitary) (Polygamous, the fathers always leave the mother to care for her kits on her own.) (Hunts everything.) (Can't roar, but they can make a loud "mrrow!" noise.) Lynx (Breeding season is during winter and spring, gestation period lasts 2 months, litter size is 1-5, females are ready to breed at 10 months old, males are ready to breed at 2 years old. Lifespan lasts 26 years.) (Hunts everything.) Brown Bear (Breeding season is during spring, gestation period lasts 7 months, litter size is 2, ready to breed at 4 years old, lifespan lasts 31-39 years, males guard the females to attract them. Females will get pregnant at any chance they get.) (Hunts everything) (Cubs stay with mama bear until the cubs turn 3 years old.) Other Barn-Inhabiting Creatures Brown Rats: Can breed at any time, gestation period lasts 3 weeks. Litter size is 4-8. They eat pretty much everything edible and are extremely social creatures. They are considered pests. House Mice: Can breed at any time, gestation period lasts 3 weeks. Litter size is 5-10. They eat pretty much everything edible and are extremely social creatures. They are considered pests. Barn Spiders: Can breed at any time, the eggs will hatch at the most suitable time. Clutch size is unknown. They eat bugs which fly into their webs. Their webs are made at night and are taken down in the daytime. They are nocturnal and hide during the daytime, only coming out at night. They are not venomous and will die shortly after laying their eggs, which will all be inside of a hardy egg sac. Current Living Conditions Snow will melt at any temperature above 32 degrees Fahrenheit. Season: Winter Breeding: Humans, pigs, chickens, sheep, llamas, domestic dogs Date: January 29th, Year 1 Time: Afternoon Weather: Windy, 17 degrees Fahrenheit, overcast sky, it's snowing and the ground is covered in snow. On January 30th, the sky will remain overcast and the temperature will rise to 24 degrees Fahrenheit, the snow is still not melting but is still here in many patches, it is still windy. On January 31st, the sky will remain overcast and the temperature will rise to 25 degrees Fahrenheit, the snow is still not melting but is still here in many patches, it is no longer windy, there being little to no wind. On February 1st, the sky will remain overcast and the temperature will drop to 24 degrees Fahrenheit, the snow is still not melting but is still here in many patches, it is windy again. On February 2nd, the sky will remain overcast and the temperature will rise to 32 degrees Fahrenheit, the snow is slowly melting. It is still windy. Events Emoji Code Celebration �� An animal has been renamed �� Death �� Mating �� Birth �� The roleplay's features were updated �� Blessing �� An animal was sold to another farm �� One of the farmers moved away �� Events 4/4/2018 (Welcome to the Farm was founded.) �� 4/6/2018 (Poppy, Joy, and Indigo died in a horrific car accident.) �� 4/18/2018 (A huge fire in the house damaged the house's bottom floor and a little of the stairs. The fire was caused by a gas leak but luckily nobody died and everyone was safe.) �� 4/20/2018 (Bawky hatched!) �� 4/20/2018 (Lily was sold to another farm far far away.) �� 5/26/2018 (Hawk unfortunately contracted lymphoma and died.) �� 7/19/2018 (Bit died of Aujeszky's Disease.) �� 8/27/2018 (Tala died of FIP.) �� 1/1/2019 (Wolves attacked and killed Gallup for food and Thorn in the process, as Thorn had tried to defend the horses but was outnumbered by the wolves.) �� 1/1/2019 (Candi got sick and died.) �� 1/1/2019 (Corn was sold off to another farm.) �� 1/1/2019 (Wolfie moved out, taking her pet fish Dory with her.) �� 7/6/2019 (Blackfire's name was changed to Ellie.) �� 7/14/2019 (Link was attacked and killed by a wolf, the wolf severing one of his paws in the process.) �� 1/2/2020 (Zach moved out.) �� 1/2/2020 (The plague has arrived. It took India, Star, Cotton and Heart.) �� Category:Species Diversity Category:Modern Life Category:Pets Category:Humans